


The Aldermasters' Sons

by Quihi



Category: Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Lower Alleys, Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021, eric is a jerk, leo is still wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihi/pseuds/Quihi
Summary: Eric Albright spots Lionel Hurst in the Alleys.  They aren't friends.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57
Collections: Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021





	The Aldermasters' Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Eric: I'd like to thank Rigel Black for beta reading this fic—  
> Rigel: I only did it because you promised to talk to me about Alchemy in return.  
> Eric: —and no thank you to Hurst for his contribution to this story.  
> Leo: You deserved what you got in the end.  
> Eric: See what I mean? I'm being targeted by everyone.

Eric Albright had just finished a very productive day at the Alchemy Guild. He was minding his own business, on his way to pick up a book he'd ordered, when he _recognized_ the scruffy teenager talking to some poor girl who appeared to be selling _flowers_ , of all things.

"Hurst? What are you doing here?" Eric had met Lionel Hurst at events their parents had dragged them to, but they hadn't spoken in years. They had been expected to play together as young children, but as they grew older, it became clear that Hurst was not a suitable friend. Eric preferred to spend his time cultivating connections with Light wizards, unlike Hurst, who spoke to anyone and everyone, even playing the younger children.

"Albright? I was on my way to see my mother at work." A likely story. Eric remembered she had trained as a healer, and the entrance to St. Mungo's wasn't near the Guild District. "What are you doing here?"

Was Hurst accusing _him_ , a Light wizard, of being somewhere he shouldn't be? "The Alchemy Guild is a block away from here, not that you'd know that. Doesn't your mother work at St. Mungo's anymore?"

Hurst blinked, entirely too relaxed for someone he'd just caught lying. "She runs a clinic near here. It's a branch of St. Mungo's, located in the Alleys to be more accessible."

This clinic probably treated anyone who walked through their door, helping criminals and wasting money. "A clinic for the rabble and Dark wizards, you mean," Eric said.

"A clinic that treats everyone equally, regardless of their birth or financial status," Hurst answered calmly.

Hurst clearly thought he was so superior for interacting with that sort. How absurd. "Helping Dark wizards is nothing to be proud of, Hurst. You'd know that if you'd gone to a proper school."

"Albright, my father is the _Aldermaster_ of the Potions Guild. My education was as good as yours, if more focused on Potions than Alchemy."

Hurst had the most ridiculous ideas, that some simple homeschooling lessons could be as good as years at Hogwarts, the finest magic school in the world. Even if they insisted on admitting Dark wizards. "You'd never be permitted to step past the gate of the Alchemy Guild. It's a Light art. And what could you possibly be planning to do after graduation, without a proper degree?"

Eric was increasingly convinced that Hurst was the most stubborn person he'd ever met. Hurst was as poised as ever, and just _smiled_ at him. "Why, Albright, I've been working at my mother's clinic for the last year. I graduated my _homeschool_ program a year early, with seven NEWT's."

Eric paused. That was a bit surprising. Hurst was still a fool.

"And all you're doing with it is working at some clinic. How unambitious of you, but that's not surprising."

"It's important work, Albright, that needs to be done. Not that you'd understand that sort of thing at the Alchemy Guild."

Eric fumed. "At least we're doing real research at the Alchemy Guild. What's your father doing, running around worried about PR while other masters do the real work?"

Hurst was _still_ unfazed. "Albright, my father was one of the best researchers at St. Mungo's before he took the Aldermaster position. He still keeps up with the latest developments, even if he spends some time recruiting and keeping the guild running. What does this matter to you anyway? I have other things to do." Hurst started to _turn around_ before Eric could get a word in. Who did he think he was to walk away mid-conversation?

"Where are you going?"

"I have things to do, Albright, that are more important than bantering with you."

Eric was offended by this. Hurst's business in the Alleys couldn't be that urgent. "What could you possibly be doing that's so important?"

"That's my business. I'll see you around." With that, Hurst started to walk away.

Eric was not happy with this. He didn't want _Hurst_ to be the one ending this conversation. He would likely regret it later, but he pulled out his wand and cast a Leg-Locker Curse at him. " _Locomotor Mortis!_ "

Hurst froze for only a moment before pulling his wand from his holster and casting the countercurse. Why was Hurst walking around Craftsman Alley with his wand in a holster anyway; was he _trying_ to get in fights? Apparently he was, as he calmly said, "Expelliarmus." He didn't even yell; Hurst was far too matter-of-fact about it.

Eric shielded, of course, and cast his own stunning spell back. Unfortunately, Hurst simply sidestepped this and cast two more spells quickly. Eric blocked them, but Hurst stepped up to him, punched him across the face, and grabbed his wand. Forget being a Light wizard, he didn't act like a wizard at all! "What in the world was that, Hurst?"

"What the hell, Albright? You're asking me, when you just attacked me out of nowhere?"

"You punched me! What kind of a wizard _does_ that?"

"I'm sorry about that." He didn't sound sorry. "Come to the clinic; they'll fix it."

Hurst seriously thought Eric would come to this unknown clinic for criminals somewhere deeper in the alleys? "I'll go to St. Mungo's. Don't bother me again."

Hurst offered the wand back to Eric. "You started the fight, Albright. You're sure you don't want to get it fixed up quick now?"

Eric took the wand and gave him one last glare. "I'll go somewhere they value Light magic and act like wizards."

"Take care of yourself!" Eric ignored Hurst as he turned to head for Diagon Alley. The whole conversation had been outrageous.

And why was there _another_ unaccompanied child running around? What parents were letting their children run around in the street looking so unkempt? No Albright would behave in such a manner. This boy was on a collision course for Eric and ran straight into him without looking up. "Sorry!" The boy was far too cheerful for a street urchin.

"Scram, kid! Watch where you're going." Eric stalked the last block to Diagon in a perfectly foul mood, with more errands to run than he'd started with. It had been a very bad evening for Eric Albright.

* * *

Leo watched him go, confused. What was Eric Albright's problem? Leo wanted to finish checking in with his ears, but he didn't have to get to Maywell that soon. It would be best to follow Albright from a distance and make sure he didn't get into any more trouble on the way to Diagon.

Well, didn't stir up any trouble. When Jack just happened to run straight into Albright at an intersection?

Leo wasn't going to say a word.


End file.
